


Juicebox Blues

by herotoon



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: tlm2 from the POV of the Empress and General of the Sistar System.





	Juicebox Blues

**Author's Note:**

> no spellchecking we die like illiterate men

Queen Watevra was born into a world in chaos. 

_ (Bianca took the heart, and she was too young to really appreciate it at the time, but it was pink and cool and it was a gift! And she took it and she kept it and took more pieces like that, but maybe she took the wrong ones, because Finn got so mad, locking her out of the basement and refusing to let her play with him anymore, and she cried and cried but Dad didn’t listen- just talked about how legos were for older kids- he always took Finn’s side.) _

Her people hardly had anything at all, but they took what they could on scouting missions. Just enough to build their little slice of the universe, and to keep their people strong.

_ (She would sneak downstairs to snatch all the pink and blue and white and rainbow and sparkly legos she could get her hands on, hiding them under her bed and in her closet so Finn wouldn’t get mad at her about it. She got so good at making things, strange things that existed in full HD in her head but couldn’t be easily conveyed through so little material…) _

She was all alone, aside from the Duplons, but they didn’t make good company, not really. They weren’t that smart, didn’t make good conversation. 

_ (One day, Mom offered to take her to the grocery store, and she saw a set of legos with girl characters and sparkles and she begged and begged Mom to get them because Dad doesn’t have toys like these- they’re for kids! And she never had any legos of her own, couldn’t she just have one set?) _

And Queen Watevra decided she couldn’t take being lonely anymore, so she made herself a Butler.

He was an Ice Cream Cone, and he was very smart. He read all the books he could find, and learned all the words that the Queen got confused on, and he was nice, but the Queen was… tired of boys. She needed someone else like her, so she made a Princess.

_ (And as Bianca played with her shiny new lego set she admired the cute pink headpiece and the sparkly blue hairpiece and she realized with a jolt of shame that she was acting like a little kid, she was just goofing off, and if she wanted Finn to like what she made it would have to be gritty and serious-) _

“Hello, Princess,” she smiled. The Princess blinked her big sparkly eyes up at her Queen and she said-

“No.”

...Nobody had ever told her that before.

“Why not?”

“I’m- I don’t think I should be a princess, my Queen. They won’t take us seriously.”

And her Queen took her hand, looking at her closely, and smiled with such a profound sadness behind it that her heart nearly snapped in two.

“What do you wanna be, then, sweetheart?”

“...A General.”

“Then a General you are.”

The General bounced in place a little, holding her arms close to her chest in bottled up excitement. “A-Also, my Queen, if I may… I was wondering if I could give myself a new name…? Something cool and scary!”

And her Queen laughed, a loud and warm sound, and said, “Yeah, go for it! You got any ideas for it?”

“...Mayhem. General Mayhem.”

Her Queen had made a happy sound and grinned genuinely, her massive form shifting and glittering as she curled around Mayhem. “I  _ love _ it! Sweet General Mayhem, Intergalactic Naval Commander of the Sistar System. Mmh, I like it! Yeah!”

General Mayhem saluted, unable to keep a smile off her own face. “I won’t let you down, ma’am!”

-

Her Queen was  _ so  _ cool. Once she got started building, she didn’t stop until they had a whole kingdom to play in! They had spas and music and dancing and glitter- and everything was so wonderful!

Well… Almost everything.

Her Queen was profoundly sad, deep down, she knew. 

She knew her Queen was lonely. She tried very hard not to take offence to this, because she was always there for her Queen! But she understood, at the same time, longing for something new. Outside ideas. Innovation does not happen in a vacuum. 

Things don’t change without a  _ push _ .

Queen Watevra discovered a magic that let her see into other worlds, and she saw something  _ amazing _ . She saw a man of bats, who had a Butler, and a little Prince, and a bit of an affinity for colorful people, and something in her core said  _ you’re what I need _ and she looked at her General and said, “I…. I need you to go to Bricksburg and bring back their leaders.”

And her General’s face _ lit up _ at the mention of Bricksburg and the Masterbuilders and she shouted, “ _ I’LL DO IT _ ! I’ll make it my  _ personal _ responsibility!” 

Queen Watevra smiled back and ruffled her hair. “Aw, you’d do that for me? You’re a gem, Mayhem!”

“Thanks! Although, may I ask… Why do we have to keep looking for leaders like this? You don’t  _ have _ to marry someone in order for us to make a peace treaty.

“Well… I haven’t met anyone I  _ like  _ like yet. I need to marry one of them so that we can have official peace between our lands, and, well… One of them there is... kinda cute. A man of  _ bats _ ,” she boasted, transforming into a bat herself.

“Oh, that makes sense! How do I get them to come back with me? Bricksburgians aren’t exactly known for their  _ hospitality _ .”

“I dunno. Just ask for all of their leaders, bring back… I dunno, how many people can you fit in your ship? Maybe five?”

“Maybe five.”

“Bring back five of their fiercest leaders! We need to make peace with them or else-”

“Yeah, I got it! Ourmommageddon! All that!” Mayhem already had her helmet on and was finishing off her spaceship, stuffing heartbombs and throwing stars into the back as fast as she possibly could. “Thanks, my queen! I won’t let you down!”

And she was off.

-

Mayhem  _ knew _ she was here somewhere.

She’d been keeping a close eye on everyone in Bricksburg,  _ especially _ the Hero of TAKOS Tuesday.

_ Wyldstyle.  _ Even her  _ name _ was cool.

She was so incredibly smart- smarter than anyone Mayhem had ever met. She was the best Masterbuilder that anybody knew of, too! The only problem was she  _ knew _ Wyldstyle didn’t respond well to… things that were outside her comfort zone.

When she first saw the Duplons, she had been the one to throw the first punch, to yell  _ attack _ .

She had started this war, single handedly, and now Mayhem had the chance to make things right, but she was absolutely awful with… peacemaking. She  _ liked _ fighting and building cool robots and stuff! Diplomacy and communication just wasn’t her thing!

So she figured hey, let’s leave the diplomacy to her Queen and work on the rest later.

Get the Queen her husband, get some members for his wedding party, and bring them back home for peacekeeping stuff. 

Easy!

-

“ _ Bring me your fiercest leader, _ ” she demanded.

And Lucy came forward, and insisted that it wasn’t her.

_ Who the heck was Emmet Brickowski? _

-

It was starting to seem like Wyldstyle didn’t  _ want _ them to be good. 

“She’s  _ clearly _ an evil queen!”

_ UGH! _

Mayhem took deep breaths, trying to calm down. How else could she convince her to just calm down and be happy?

-

Wyldstyle had naturally pink and blue hair and it was so pretty that in her shocked daze, Mayhem had let her escape.

Shoot!

-

It was the fight she had been waiting for forever, and it was…

Over quickly.

Wyldstyle threw a heartbomb and knocked her off her feet in a matter of seconds, without even breaking a sweat, refusing to listen to her.

Her helmet clattered to the floor.

And she dangled off the platform, and Wyldstyle looked down at her…

“ _ Help me… Please… _ ”

“...I’m not falling for it! No! Nuh-uh, no way!”

She gripped harder, onto the shard of glass that kept her up.

Her wings worked fine, but Wyldstyle didn’t need to know that.

“Stop, ugh! I will  _ not _ … Care about…”

And she stared up into her eyes…

And her hand slipped-

And Wyldstyle caught her.

-

Something broke inside Mayhem's heart. Her home destroyed, her Queen fallen, she laid among the rubble...  _Hopeless_.

She raised her voice to sing, to calm herself, to ready herself for the worst.

" _Everything's not awesome..._ "

And Wyldstyle-  _Lucy_ , spoke up, _sang_ up, giving them all the hope they needed to push onward.

To push onward and get uh... whoever this Rex guy was...? Mayhem was losing track.

Things got better rather quick after that.

Her queen, alive, returned. Everything fell into place again. The wedding finished with her as the flower girl!

Everything was awesome again, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want more!! : D


End file.
